


What’s Your Preference?

by Crazymgee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Confessions, Gay, Insecure!Freddy, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, foster brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Freddy has started spending more time as his super hero alter ego and Billy is beginning to get worried about him. As Billy confronts him it leads to confessions.





	What’s Your Preference?

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out if I wanted to make this romantic or not and I eventually started writing it romantically. Let me know what you think. Both of the fics I’ve written for these two have been sad so let me know if you like it or want happier ones.

Billy woke up as her heard a crash of thunder in the distance.

“Freddy?” He looked over the side of his top bunk, seeing the empty bed underneath him. Billy jumped down from the top bunk, investigating the room. He noticed that Freddy’s crutch was also missing.

Freddy had started shifting into his superhero alter ego more and more and Billy was beginning to get worried. The boy was spending as much time, if not more, in his hero form than his normal - just Freddy - form.

Billy opened their bedroom door, sneaking down the stairs, the same way Freddy must have. They had originally been going out through the window, but Victor and Rosa had started getting worried about all of the random lightning near their house. The kids decided they would try to refrain from sneaking out through their windows for any hero work.

Billy walked out the front door, locking it quietly behind him. After years of running away, he had gotten pretty good at leaving without anyone knowing.

Billy made it to the end of the street before saying, “Shazam!” As he changed, he began to fly, looking for his friend.

He tried to think to any significant location Freddy may have gone to. Billy flew up to the tallest buildings in the city to see if he had gone up there. He tried the carnival, where Freddy had first used his powers. None of the areas he went to had Freddy.

Just as Billy thought that there was no way he’d find Freddy, he saw another streak of lighting come down from the sky, and he immediately flew in its direction.

He found himself flying to the warehouse that they had gone to to try to figure out some of Billy’s powers.

As he approached the warehouse, another streak of lighting hit and Billy saw Freddy’s superhero alter ego start to fly around, throwing and zapping things.

Billy touched the ground, just waiting. Freddy knew he was here, but hadn’t slowed down yet. Billy just stood, watching him as he flew through the air, using his powers with ease. Freddy started to slow down, and he soon hit the ground too, facing away from Billy.

Billy walked forward, and Freddy dropped to his hands and knees as he began to cry.

“Freddy are you okay?” Billy ran, dropping next to his friend, one hand on his back. “What’s wrong?”

Freddy shook his head. “I don’t know- I just...” He exhaled quickly. “I came out here and I’ve been just messing around with the powers because I wanted to see what all I could do.” He kept crying, tears falling to the ground between his hands.

Billy picked Freddy up slightly to pull him into a hug. He had never been overly fond of physical contact, but he had realized that he enjoyed it with his new family, that it wasn’t fake with them. He had discovered that while Freddy may act like he doesn’t like it, he really loved how his family was like that.

“Hey it’s okay. Maybe you should call it a night.” Billy said. “I know that you love it, but just slow down a bit, okay? This is the third night in a row I woke up and you were gone.” Billy backed up from the hug. “If I’m being honest I’m getting kinda worried about you.”

Freddy looked at him, wiping the rest of the tears from his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Billy smiled, “It’s okay. I’m just scared that- hold on, if we’re going to have a serious conversation I’d rather just be Billy. Shazam!” He said, shifting back into his younger self. Billy turned and looked a little expectantly at Freddy.

Freddy shook his head a little. “Umm, I’m fine like this.”

Billy frowned a little bit at this. “Oh, umm...” He looked away from Freddy for a second as he shifted to sit next to him. “I guess that kinda has to do with what I’m worried about.” He paused. “Freddy, you’re spending so much time like this.” He gestured to Freddy and his suit, still cracking with electricity.

Freddy let out a small chuckle. “Well yeah, it’s awesome having these kinds of powers. You spent a lot of time like this when you first had the chance too.”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, that’s true. But I feel like I see you more like this instead of just Freddy, you know?” He looked up into Freddy’s eyes, not knowing exactly where to go after that. Billy was worried for his foster brother.

Freddy just nodded, “Well yeah, of course I’m like this more.”

Billy just shook his head, “But why? None of the others are spending as much time-“

“Well none of the others are crippled.” Freddy interrupted, speaking sharply, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again. “None of you have to be like this to just walk around like a normal fucking person alright?” He wiped at an eye quickly getting rid of a tear before it fell. “Not to mention that I’m this weirdo that no one likes but I can change into this guy and suddenly have a ton of people love me. You think I like being just Freddy who has to use a crutch all of the time? That I like being the butt of every joke?”

Billy didn’t know how to respond just yet.

“So yeah, I spend more time like this.” Freddy said, blinking tears away to stop crying.

Billy reached out, grabbing Freddy’s hand. “Can you change? Right now for just a few minutes?”

Freddy looked at his best friend’s face and saw that he was now crying too, tears sliding down his face. He nodded. “Shazam.” He said, and he felt himself get pulled into a crushing hug.

Billy started crying into Freddy’s jacket as he put most of his weight on the boy.

Freddy felt bad and started speaking, “Billy I’m sor-“

“Shut up.” Billy said. “Please don’t say those things about yourself. When I first got to our family I wasn’t planning on staying. You know this. I was planning to run and never look back like I did with all the other families. But there was this annoying kid who I kept needing help from, who was there for me. And he didn’t have any powers to help me with, it was all him.” Billy backed up to look at Freddy, “And I didn’t care if he was disabled. That’s not what I noticed about you. You were annoying and called me out on my shit like none of my other foster families had before. And I may have hated it at first but it made me realize that you and all of the others really cared about me. I cared about you too. Not as superhero Freddy, but as this Freddy.” He pointed at him, jabbing Freddy’s chest with his finger. “I love you. You’ve been there for me like no one else has. And I prefer seeing you like this more than the hero version.”

Billy wiped at his tears again, and Freddy leaned forward, hugging Billy again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, holding onto his foster brother. “I figured everyone else preferred the hero Freddy too.”

Billy shook his head. “No, I just prefer you Freddy.” He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead on Freddy’s shoulder. Billy wanted to tell Freddy everything, but tonight was not the night for that.

Freddy put one hand on the back of Billy’s head, slowly running his fingers through Billy’s hair. “Thank you. At least someone does.”

Billy smiled, not wanting to move, afraid if he did that Freddy would stop playing with his hair. 

Freddy kept playing with Billy’s hair and thought back to the night Billy got his powers.

“I lied to you.” Freddy said.

“Hmm?” Billy hummed in question, not moving.

“The night you got your powers, I told you that I liked you more as a hero. And maybe it was the truth at the time, but now?” Freddy smiled, leaning his head slightly on Billy’s. “Now I prefer you like this too.”

Billy smiled, enjoying the all the physical contact between them. Freddy continued playing with Billy’s hair, then kissed the side of his head.

Billy snorted slightly. “That’s gay.” He said jokingly.

Freddy laughed too. “Maybe a little,” He said, not moving away. “I mean we’re basically cuddling so that’s pretty gay too.”

Billy laughed a little, then said, “We should head back home.”

Freddy nodded, “Yeah.”

They both stood, saying, “Shazam!” The two turned into their hero forms and started to fly home.

As the two flew Billy’s head was spinning. He had just been cuddling with Freddy. His best friend. His foster brother!

But he had enjoyed every moment of it.

The two got to their street, and landed at the end. Lighting streaked through the sky, hitting the two as they both changed back to their younger selves.

As the two walked down the street, Billy felt his fingers brush against Freddy’s, but he did nothing about it.

Freddy smiled to himself as their fingers touched, and then took Billy’s hand in his.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way home, getting to the door. Billy let go of Freddy’s hand to get the hidden key for the door. They quietly went up the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaking stair.

Billy held their bedroom door open for Freddy, then closed it behind them.

Freddy started walking back to his bed, realizing just how tired he was. He slipped off his shoes, then felt Billy’s hands on his shoulders, slowly turning him around.

After Billy turned Freddy around, he leaned forward to connect their lips. He kept the kiss short, even though he wished it could be longer.

As Billy backed away, he said, “Sorry, I just-“

Freddy cut him off, leaning in again to kiss Billy. He pulled away slightly, “Don’t apologize.” Freddy connected their lips once he was done talking.

Billy smiled into the kiss. They deepened the kiss as Freddy experimentally let his tongue touch Billy’s lips.

Billy backed away slightly in shock.

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have done that.” Freddy said, reaching out but afraid to go too far.

Billy smiled and laughed a little. “No, you’re fine. Just took me by surprise.” 

Freddy smiled. “Okay.” He leaned his head forward, resting it on Billy’s. “Ummm...” Freddy trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Ummm is right.” Billy chuckled. Then he stopped, pulling the boy down to sit on Freddy’s bed. “So, I’ve been attracted to you... for a while now. I’m not sure when my feelings developed really, it just kind of...” he looked up at the other boy, “happened.”

Freddy smiled, taking Billy’s hand in his. “Well, I’ve had a crush on you since you got here.”

The two looked at each other, smiling. Freddy leaned over, resting his head on Billy’s shoulder. Billy, pulled him close, and slowly laid the two of them down on Freddy’s bed.

Freddy was already beginning to fall asleep from how tired he was.

Billy kissed the top of Freddy’s head. He whispered against the top of Freddy’s head, “Don’t think so negatively of yourself. This version of you is perfect to me.”

On the verge of sleep, Freddy whispered back. “Thank you.”


End file.
